Stockholm Syndrome
by Celiyan
Summary: Axel had an eye on Roxas for quite some time so when Demyx told him about the Stockholm Syndrome, he actually believed the article and kidnapped Roxas. But it didn't went as he wanted. It was rather more hilarious than he had intended it to be. ( Lemon in third chapter, Akaroku fic! )


I promised a few followers a lemon, so hearby I announce this fanfiction will actually include a Akaroku Lemon.. okay, can I hide under my rock again?

* * *

Axel growled as he watched the youngster boy from a distance. He couldn't bear the fact he was unable to touch the boy, and he felt the sudden need to kill his milkshake by clenching his fists around it that instant. The pink liquid dripped down his fingers as the blonde disappeared from his view, and he sighed deeply, turning his head back to his friend Demyx. The blonde in front of him snickered as Axel's behaviour, it wasn't the first time a milkshake got killed. Or a hamburger, mobile, hotdog- everything Axel held crushed by his hands as he saw the young blonde walk by. It was a sick obsession, he knew, but there wasn't much to do about. Axel was twenty while Roxas was sixteen, four years difference had great importance to Axel. He didn't want to become a pervert stalking a high school student, but by the way Roxas swung his hips and licked his ice cream had made Axel completely forget about their age.

This could be either good or bad. In Roxas's case, it would be horrible, Demyx knew it all too well. Demyx was only two years older than Roxas, and had already experienced some intimate moments with Axel in his bedroom. How you ask? Simple, Axel had liked Demyx four years before he noticed the other blonde walking around. Demyx and Axel had been friends ever since they've met each other, and their relation soon developed into something more, at least for Axel. Demyx wanted to stay friends, nothing more, because he didn't have that certain feeling for Axel. Yet, Axel had convinced him he could make Demyx love him within one night, and being the oblivious blond Demyx was, he accepted. It was the most idiotic fault he ever made, and so he lost his virginity at age fourteen, Axel being sixteen.

Thinking about it made Demyx blush furiously. He had never expected to be this close with Axel again after four years, since that had happened. He thought Axel would abandon him after receiving a 'good fuck', and go after the blond instead. Luckily Axel didn't abandon his best friend, and suggested to forget what had happened and live on as best friends, but the part about Axel going after the other blond, came true. Two weeks after their hot night, Axel went after Roxas. From that day to four years later, he'd been following him around, but never actually talked to him. He knew where the boy lived, what is name was, which school he attended to, his favorite food and drinks, his hobbies and even his blood type. He knew everything of the blond, more than anyone else, he was sure of it.

Demyx thought of it as a sick obsession, but he didn't complain about it. Axel was in love, sure it was a sixteen year old, but it Axel liked him he would accept it. It wasn't like Axel had the courage to go to the boy anyways, if Axel had the courage, he would've done it four years earlier. But by the look of Axel's face, and the way he behaved, it didn't matter to Axel that he hadn't met the boy yet. He liked it better that way, he didn't want to mumble in front of the guy he'd liked for four years. Demyx had insisted a few times that he had to talk to the blond though, but Axel would just blush and refuse. Different imagined scenes played inside his head as he thought about how the conversation would go if Axel would ever have the courage to talk to him. It would be most likely like: "Hey, I'm Axel and you're hot." the boy would narrow his eyes, turn around and walk away with Axel running after him like a puppy. Another scene would be like this: Axel would walk over to the blond, push him against the wall and press his forehead against the others, mumbling "I like the way you swing your nice ass." than the boy would blush, and kiss Axel.

But he guessed he would never find it out, but neither did he care.

Than he found out he had crushed his milkshake.

"Shit!"

* * *

It was night and both Demyx and Axel were inside Axel's bedroom. The windows were closed, the door was locked, and a horror movie played on Axel's television. It wasn't creepy in Axel's opinion, yet Demyx clang to his arm as if his live depended on it. Axel chuckled and ruffled Demyx hair, earning a pout from the other. Axel smirked and stood up, leaving the other behind as he searched through his closet. Demyx watched as Axel pulled out something- he couldn't make out what it was. So he shrugged it off, and turned his gaze back to the television.

It was one of his idiotic mistakes ever, because soon after turned around, he got attacked by Axel, wearing a Halloween mask. It was a white face with fake blood in the corner of the creature's mouth. The eyes were demonic red and scratches were to be seen on the mask's cheeks. It was Axel's favorite mask, Demyx knew. But he didn't think Axel would sink that low to scare the hell out of him during a horror movie. So, angrily he took a pillow, and threw it right into Axel's face, earning a groan. Axel frowned and threw one back, only to receive one back yet again.

And thus the boys continued attacking each other with pillows, until one ripped apart and feathers covered both Axel and Demyx. They both spurt out laughing and decided they wouldn't ruin another pillow by having a pillow fight again. So instead, Demyx wanted to talk about the blond Axel had stressed about. He was curious, and worried. Axel's crush was cute, but Demyx wanted to be sure he could save some of Axel's poor items from being crushed inside his hands whenever he saw the boy. And by Axel's poor items, he meant his own I-pod, telephone and headset, which Axel had claimed as his own after he had lent them for two years.

"So Axel, are you going to stalk the boy for another four years, or are you finally going to do something about it? Your crushed evolved into a obsession, you know? I'm kinda worried man," Demyx started, and watched Axel's expression carefully. He didn't want to anger Axel, since Axel would easily get angry by the smallest comments. He let out a relieved sigh as Axel smiled in return.

"I'm not sure Dem, I guess I could try to speak to him.. maybe I could get a job at the local market? He comes there every Tuesday and friday, so I could start a conversation at the check-out."

"Yes, and get fired for talking too much during work." Demyx replied, sighing. It was a good plan to be honest, but Demyx knew Roxas knew that Axel was stalking him. Sure, Roxas looked dense, but the boy was smarter than you would ever think. How Demyx knew? He was always with Axel, so he would see Roxas almost every time when being with the red-head. So, instead of saying it was indeed a good plan, he made up a lie. He'd rather wanted Axel to walk over to the guy himself than try to get himself a job and scare the poor boy even more. Being stalked on the streets and on school is scary, and noticing the same stalker suddenly works at the place he enters twice a week, would be horrifying.

Demyx suddenly snickered as he remembered an article he'd read the day before. Something about 'Stockholm syndrome'. Why he suddenly thought about it, he wasn't sure. But he laughed while reading the article, because it didn't make any sense. It said twenty-seven percent of the ones who got kidnapped, fell in love with their captor. This being called the Stockholm syndrome, but in Demyx's mind, a shitty-syndrome. Falling in love with your captor in hope they wouldn't hurt them, it was pretty amusing, since it was obvious the captor wouldn't fall for it.

Axel noticed Demyx's snickers and frowned. They were having a serious conversation, and now he suddenly laughs? What's wrong with him? "Demyx, would you mind sharing your beautiful, smart, innocent, inner thoughts?" Axel mumbled, cocking an eyebrow. He watched as Demyx snapped out of his thoughts, and mumbled a small 'sorry'.

"It's nothing, I suddenly thought about an article I had read yesterday. It was pretty shitty, since nothing made sense." Demyx answered nervously.

"Article you say? What was it about?"Axel asked and his frown replaced with a smile yet again.

"Nothing much to be honest. Crap about a Stockholm Syndrome, it doesn't make sense so shrug it off.

"No, tell me more." Axel insisted, and leaned closer. The red-head had heard about the Stockholm Syndrome, but he never really knew what it was.

Demyx took a deep breath. "Stockholm syndrome, or capture–bonding, is a psychological phenomenon in which hostages express empathy and sympathy and have positive feelings toward their captors, sometimes to the point of defending them. These feelings are generally considered irrational in light of the danger or risk endured by the victims, who essentially mistake a lack of abuse from their captors for an act of kindness. That's what the article said, happy?"

He watched as a creepy smile plastered on Axel's face. And he knew he had done the most horrific thing ever.

"No, Axel, you're not-" Demyx breathed, but he was soon met with an empty room as Axel ran outside, slamming the door shut behind him. "-trying it out." Demyx groaned, laying back onto the bed as he face-palmed himself. Only thought came into his mind at the moment.

"Poor Roxas."

* * *

This fanfiction will be three or four chapters, depending on the reviews and followers. Lemon inside the third chapter!


End file.
